The present invention relates to lamp assembly devices, and particularly to a detachable lamp assembled device with detachable elements. By the design of the present invention, a user can assemble the lamp rod by inserting it into the lamp seat easily; thus, the lamp is detachable for storage and transfer with a smaller volume.
The prior art buckling structures of lamps, such as wall lamps, seat lamps, or stand lamps, are assembled by screwing studs with nuts. Not only collision events easy occur, but also the locking tools (for example, spanners, openers, etc.) are necessarily used in assembly. In assembly, the wires will expose so as to generate electric shock. Moreover, the assembly work is tedious and thus it is unsuitable for being assembled by the users themselves. Thus generally, the wire winding box is assembled with the inserting rod before sale. Thereby, the cost is high and a larger space is necessary for transfer and storage.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a detachable lamp assembly device which comprises a lamp seat firmly secured to a lateral side of a wire winding box, and a lamp rod inserted into the lamp seat. A U shape reduce portion is formed at two lateral sides and an upper surface of the lamp rod. A U shape embedding block covers upon the reduced portion. The U shape embedding block has a through hole at a position corresponding to the positioning hole. A top center of the embedding block has an elastomer. When the lamp rod inserts into the lamp seat, the elastomer will eject the embedding block upwards, the embedding block will be buckled to the embedding hole. When the lamp rod is inserted into the lamp seat, the end portion of the lamp rod exactly inserts into the inserting seat so that the lamp seat is conductive to the lamp rod. Hence, a user can assemble the lamp rod by inserting it into the lamp seat easily; thus, the lamp is detachable for storage and transfer with a smaller volume.